


in time

by aphroditeofengland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, bucky is in loooooove with you, fluffy af honestly, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditeofengland/pseuds/aphroditeofengland
Summary: “One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm...”





	in time

**Author's Note:**

> response to a prompt - i'm @buckyskywalks on tumblr and posting to AO3 for the first time! come yell at me to write and send requests on tumblr if you like this!

He’s in the common area when it happens. 

He’s not doing much - just reading one of the countless ‘classics’ he’s missed out on over the years - and listening to the rain. He likes the rain. Snow feels too much like Russia, too much like cryo, too much like falling, and he’s still hardwired to cover up the arm when he goes outside, so summer gets too hot and sticky. But the rain is soft, and comforting, and makes a nice quiet in his brain, something he rarely gets these days. 

This peaceful moment is broken, however, by the sound of running, a sound that always makes Bucky a little tense. He puts his book down and looks over the back of the sofa just in time to see you enter the room. 

Your face is slightly flushed, your hair is messy, and there’s a slightly wild look in your eyes. Concern bubbles up inside Bucky and he stands quickly, ready to help, to check you over for injuries, to defend you. The gears in his arm begin to whir and he takes a step towards you, only to be met halfway by you flinging yourself into his arms. 

“I finally did it, Buck! I was sparring with Natasha and I beat her - for the first time ever!”

HIs heart pounding, Bucky breathes a little easier as he registers the meaning of your words - that your dishevelled appearance was the result of excitement, not danger. This second of calm doesn’t last though, as with the reduction in worry comes a new awareness of the fact that he’s holding you in his arms.

His heart rate picks up again and he prays to any god that’s listening that you can’t hear it, pressed into his chest as you are.

“Congratulations,” he says softly, his voice slightly muffled by your hair. He can barely help himself from dropping his head towards your shoulder as he relaxes into you. He’s wanted something like this with you for so long now, and the feeling of your arms wrapped tightly around him, the warmth of your body seeping into his - well, it makes his heart race, and his knees a little weak, and his face a little pink. Being around you feels comfortable and exhilarating all at once, like jumping into a lake hand in hand with someone dear.

Far sooner than he would have liked, you pull back. Bucky does his best to regain his composure, but it’s difficult when you’re smiling so brightly at him. He’s about to speak when he sees the look in your eyes, and the words die in his throat. 

You’re smiling at him, yes, but there’s something else there, something softer, and suddenly Bucky doesn’t think the idea of you and him is such an unlikely dream after all. And as you grin and walk away, returning to your training, he allows himself a moment of hope. In time, he thinks, in time.


End file.
